Supernatural: The Descended
by Crazy13Faith
Summary: Lucifer has risen, the apocalypse has begun, and The Winchesters have a new hunt in addition to stopping him, to find The Descended. A group of souls infused with special powers and sent back to Earth in human form to help stop Lucifer's rising army.


Author's Note: Now, there are certain parts of _Lucifer Rising_ left out. The purpose of this isn't to rewrite the episode, just to touch on certain things before the official story kicks off, and to give you an introduction to the characters. Sasha only sees certain things because psychics don't know _everything_. That wouldn't be fun or fair.

The Descended

**Prologue  
**

**Previously on Supernatural...**

_**May 14, 2009**_

_**Lawrence, Kansas; 11:00 pm; Sasha Stephen's bedroom**_

Sasha Stephens rolled slightly in her bed, her brow furrowing. Nothing more than a bad dream, she unconsciously told herself. Just keep sleeping. It was the bedroom of any normal girl just out of high school. Posters of her favorite musicians, Mya and Ashanti, hung on the walls along with pictures of she and her sister, and her friends. The blue flowered bed spread had a few stains on it from over ten years of use, but it was her favorite and she refused to give it up. The alarm clock beside the bed ticked off the minutes as she slowly started to sweat, her movements becoming slightly more restless, more agitated.

There was a man, dark eyes, a serious look on his face, intense, purposeful; banging on two solid wood doors, shouts of a man... Sam, that was what he was shouting, but he couldn't be heard; a brunette woman, standing behind the first man, smiling, urging him on, encouraging him; a blonde woman, writhing in pain, screaming, screaming, then blood flowing from her as she slumped to the ground. The brunette woman became giddy, excited, they had succeeded. Succeeded in what? The doors burst open, she was seized by the first man, stabbed by the second. Then she could see blood swirling and a bright white light was blowing out the picture in her mind.

She sat up and let out a loud scream, her eyes wide with fear.

_**Lawrence, Kansas; 11:20 pm; Living Room of the Stephen's home**_

Sadie looked up from her book, a tightening in her stomach. Then Sasha's scream rang through the house and she dropped the heavy, leather bound volume of myths and legends and was running across the house to the staircase, flying up the stairs two at a time and flinging the bedroom door open. Years of this had taught her that every time she heard these screams she should expect her sister to tell her something she did not want to hear. Sasha sat up in bed, clinging to Mr. Waddlesworth, the stuffed penguin she'd had since she was a child, and continued to scream. Sadie moved quickly and was next to her, grabbing the girl's face and locking eyes with her.

"Sasha! Sasha, stop!"

"He's coming!" she yelled, her voice still filled with terror and Sadie realized that this was probably something she couldn't fix easily.

"Who's coming Sasha? Who?"

"Lucifer."

One word and silence rang through out the room. The sisters stared at one another, both of their chests rising and falling heavily before Sadie pulled the younger girl into her arms, stroking her hair softly as she rocked her.

_**Ilchester, Maryland; 11:25 pm; St. Mary's Convent**_

Dean held tightly to Sam's shirt as the floor lit up, and Sam clung to Dean's back. He could feel his heart pounding in his head, his hands, his feet, ever instinct telling him to run, to flee the room and never look back, but he stays, holding fast to his brother. "He's coming," he said softly, his eyes not moving from the spot on the floor.

"He's coming," Sam repeats, breathless. It frightens Dean slightly, because Sam sounds almost excited about it. The room grows brighter, but Dean also realizes it's not just in front of him, but to the side. Castiel.

"Cas!"

"Time to go," the angel said gravely, grabbing both of the men by the back of their necks and in a flash they vanished from the room before Lucifer's complete ascent.

_**Chicago, Illinois; 11:30 pm; 2 blocks west of 8 mile, squad car**_

"I'm telling you, Chambers, that bitch really thought she could out run me!" Felix Chambers laughed softly at his partner. The idea of anyone outrunning the five foot eleven inch amazon he had for a partner was laughable. Jennifer Banks was built to be a cop and she was damn good at it, he respected her a lot for that. He stared out at the road, his hands on the wheel. A white flash suddenly crossed his eye sight and he came to a dead stop in the middle of the road.

"Chambers! What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I can't see," he said, rubbing his eyes repeatedly. He finally opened them, his vision slowly regaining even as the knot in his stomach tightened. He looked back out into the night and could see a black cloud covering part of the moon. "What the... Jenn, do you see--"

"Yeah, I see it. What is that?"

"Nothing good..." he said, shaking his head.

_**Boston, Massachusetts; 11:35 pm; Channel 11 television station**_

"We have breaking news here at Channel 11," Melissa said as she stared at the paper in front of her and then looked back at the camera. "It appears that there has been some sort of explosion and it is significant enough that it has caused four planes to crash. One in Vancouver, one in East LA, one in Carson City, Nevada, and the final one just west of Boston. At this time the authorities have no more information, the actual planes have yet to even be identified, there were no distress calls at the time."

They flashed over to a commercial and Melissa looked at Alex Hoffman, her co-anchor. "What the hell is going on out there. Four plane crashes in the span of five minutes?"

Alex smiled and shrugged. "The world's a crazy place."

_**Glenn Rose, Texas; 11:45 pm; O'Shea property**_

Maggie put out another fire with the extinguisher before looking at her husband. "Conner, what is going on. You're never this out of control."

"Something's wrong, something's very--" Another cramp racks his body and he seizes up, his body igniting again, setting another bush on fire and Maggie is glad they cleared most of the brush from the property the week before. She let's loose with the fire extinguisher again. "Conner, stop! Just breathe, just breath!" She reaches out with her mind, still unsure of how they do it and why it's happened to them. Times like these, when he is out of control and she doesn't know how to fix it she is grateful for it, and her mind touches his, trying to soothe him._ ~Conner, it's okay, it's okay.~_

_~It's not okay, Maggie. Can't you feel it. Something's happening.~_

Maggie was distantly aware of what he was. She didn't feel it as strongly as he did, but she could sense that things were no longer in balance. She gasped at the memory of the white light in his eyes right before he started to loose control and burst into flames like he hadn't since his powers had first manifested. _~Conner! We'll fix it! We'll find a way!~_

_**Carson City, Nevada; 11:59 pm; Wreckage of American Airlines Flight 2273**_

Sinead stood atop the hill on the outskirts of Carson City, staring at the plane wreckage, concealed by the trees. Silent, she stood silent as always and was careful not to be seen. While a short Asian girl standing atop a hill staring at a plane crash all alone was a strange enough sight, but a Asian girl with a sword on her back was even stranger. The rest of the world may have been clueless about what was going on, but she wasn't. She'd seen the signs erupting, talked to other hunters, and watched her world die for a seal. Nathan taken from her when they'd barely had an time. Only four years, and one of those she'd spent convincing him that it was okay, that he didn't have to be scared of what they were. She had spent three blissful years bathed in his love only to have him ripped away while he was out on a hunt by a demon. Now it was payback time. The hoards of hell were escaping, they were coming to Earth with Lucifer and she was going to kill every single one she came across. They'd messed with the wrong woman.

She slinked down the hill, closer to the wreckage and behind an ambulance. The smell of sulfur was evident even with the still burning wreckage and she stayed carefully hidden, her eyes wide, looking for any sign of a possessed person. There, a boy of about nineteen, his eyes were dilated, his breathing heavy. This one had been deep in the pit. Sinead felt sorry for the kid for a moment before she kid her sword and walked out towards him, sheathed in black. This was war, and there was no time for weakness, or sympathy. He was possessed, there was no time for exorcisms, so he had to be killed. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and walked up to him, smiling.

Time to work.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
